Cabbages and Kings
by diAngelo57
Summary: "The elements came together and burst apart, forming shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. Until, eventually, they came together to make you. You are unique in the universe." An AU mini series of fluffy one-shots between the Doctor and Amy Pond as they travel the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry I havent updated any of my other stories; I had to write a short story for English and it took me ages! Anyways, I got bored today during one of my classes and wrote a little one-shot, which gave me the idea to create a mini series! The one-shots will include Rose x Ten, Amy x Eleven, Nine x Rose, maybe River x Eleven, and a rare Amy x Rory :-D Feel free to comment any requests of a pairing.**

* * *

~Barcelona~

They're on Barcelona, and the Doctor is pointing and grinning at the puppies without noses in the pet store window. A small, brown terrier yips and scratches at the glass, trying to reach them. The Doctor scoffs and straightens his bow tie.

"No its not, its cool!" he says. Amy laughs at his miffed expression and chuckles bemusedly when he begs her to go inside. His green eyes sparkle as he takes her by the hand, and he joyously says,

"Come along, Pond!"

When he picks up the terrier inside, Amy sees a side to him she's never seen before. She watches as his faces softens and his voice becomes gentle as he scratches the young puppy's head.

"Isn't he beautiful, Amy?" he looks at her with loving eyes and she has to remind herself that he isn't making them at her. So instead, she smiles and nods as the Time Lord continues to coddle the small animal.

After much whining and begging on the Doctor's part, Amy finally caves and agrees to let him keep the dog. And as they're walking back to the TARDIS, even though he can be a whiny brat, Amy decides she loves this 907 year old and his strange, puppy fixation.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too weird :P New onesy with be up soon :) **


	2. Chapter 2

***squee* I couldn't resist doing one like this. After rewatching the episode ****_The Almost People_**** and seeing that scene between Amy and the Ganger Doctor, it inspired me to write a similar scene, but with less violence and more excitement on Amy's part.**

* * *

~Don't Play Games~

Amy smirked and waved the bow tie tantalizingly just out of his reach. The Doctor felt all of the adrenaline and emotions pent up over the last hour reach its peak, and his control snapped. He launched himself at her, pinning her arms above her head and trapping her against the brick wall.

"It's not wise to play games with me, Pond," the Doctor was pressed so close to her that she could feel his two hearts beating like mad against her chest. Amy flushed and surprised at this turn of events, managed a snicker.

"Doctor, I didn't know you were so...dominant."

For once he didn't falter or blush at her lewd remark. Instead, he leaned over so that his lips barely brushed her ear, and wnispered, "You started this game, Amelia. I expect you to finish it."

His words sent a thrilling shiver down her body, and Amy breathlessly replied, "You can count on it, Raggedy Man..."

And just as swiftly as he had dropped in, the Doctor was already retreating back to the TARDIS, re-adjusting one of his suspender straps as he went.

Staring in amazement, a slow smile crept upon Amys lips and she raced after him, leaving the forgotten bow tie lying in the dusty alley.


	3. Chapter 3

~Kansas~

It wasn't like he didn't notice the shoulder brushes, or the secret smiles, or the mini- skirts she seemed to conveniently choose on the days they were going to be running. In fact, he more than noticed it, he involuntarily responded to them.

So, he decided to take her to 23rd Century Kansas. "Oh, come on, Pond! All of time and space in your hands and you've barely even explored your own planet!" he said, pulling a lever on the console and typing in coordinates.

"I've just never had a reason to visit the States before," said Amy, leaning on one hip. "Honestly, they drink coffee instead of tea! Can you imagine?!"

The Doctor grinned devilishlly. "Well, think again, Pond." He gestured towards the doors.

Amy cautiously slipped through the TARDIS doors and gasped at the sight she beheld. Rows after rows of golden sunflowers swayed in the gentle breeze, their fuzzy, brown faces turned up to bask in the warmth of the sun.

The Doctor chuckled and murmured in her ear, "Do you like it?"

She turned to face him, amazement shining in her eyes. "Its wonderful!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

The Doctor smiled gently into her hair and risked stroking her hair for a fraction of a second before pulling abruptly away.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Pond? Lets go!" he took her hand and she laughed as he pulled them into the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

~Oh Dear~

It's suspicious enough that she has green eyes, and when he hears what she says I'm cooes and gurgles his dread grows worse. But instead of voicing these fears, he says, "Well, yes, I suppose she does smell quite nice. Never really sniffed her, maybe I should give it a go. Amelia Pond, c'mere!"

Amy laughs and hugs him back. "Doctor! "

He sniffs her hair briefly before saying gently, "I'm sorry we were so long."

There it is. The undeniable, wonderful scent of Amy. But something is wrong when he tries to match the two aromas, something...

"It's okay, I knew you were coming. Both of you. My boys!"

Melody squeals once more and he glances briefly into her curious eyes before following Vastra to the window. 

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDW

"Is Melody human?"

The Doctor freezes before spinning on his heel and laughing uncomfortably. "What?! Of course she us! Completely human, what are you talking about?!"

Dorium pulls up a projection of DNA strands. "They've been scanning her since she was born, and I think they've found what they're looking for..."

The Doctor glances at the screen. "Human DNA."

"Look closer. Human plus, specifically, human plus Time Lord."

He watches as the image zooms in and focuses on a single, golden strand and feels his heart rate begin to speed up.

"But she's human! She's Amy and Rory's daughter!"

He sees the look of doubt written on Vastra's face and he silently begs her for another reason, _any reason_ other than the one implied for how this could've happened.

"You told me about your people. They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The untempered schism..."

"Over billions of years! It can't just happen!"

"So how close is she? Could she even regenerate?"

"No, no. I don't think so."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Because I don't understand how this happened!" the Doctor fearfully says, scrathing the back of his head.

Vastra sighs. "Which leads me to ask...when did it happen?"

The Doctor swallows and plays dumb. "When?"

"I am trying to be delicate...I know how you can blush. When did this baby... begin?"

Oh dear. "Oh, you mean..." he says faintly.

"Quite."

"No, no, impossible! It's all running about, sexy fish vampires and blowing up stuff. And Rory wasn't even there at the beginning. Then he was dead, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic. Then I had to reboot the whole universe...long story. So technically the first time they were on the TARDIS together, in this version of reality, was on their..." he rambles to himself as he draws near to the end of his conclusions. No, not even then. He remembers, he tooks them straight to Rio after they got married. Then the only other event would have been on the Plutonian moons but Rory wasn't...oh. _Oh_.

He sucks in a sharp breath as he recognizes what the universe has been screaming loud and clear, and he instead sputters out, "-on their wedding night."

And if Vastra would have known the him better, she would have known that his number one rule is the Doctor always lies.


End file.
